The present invention relates to security systems, and in particular to a universal gateway module suitable for interfacing one of many different types of peripheral devices, such as telephones or PDA's, to a security system.
There is an increasing demand for interfacing existing security systems to external peripherals and devices with functions that are not traditionally based on security system control. For example, it is desired to be able to use a telephone (corded or cordless) for various security system functions, including but not limited to entering system commands (such as arm or disarm), viewing or hearing system status, etc. Present security system control panels allow direct interfacing to some external peripherals. Most of those external peripherals communicate with the security system control panel via a propriety hardware/software communication channel specific to the design of the security system. Furthermore, each of those communication channels is associated with appropriate type of devices that can be interfaced to the control panel. The non-standard nature of the hardware/software communication channels of the control panel, along with the need to change the panel's software when introducing a new peripheral, ends up limiting the number and the choices of new external peripherals/devices that could be interfaced to existing security systems.